The prevailing motorized curtain in current market will happen following situation when power cut or breakdown on motor and electrical circuit: when curtain is open, close is not available; when curtain is close or during operation, neither open nor continue operation. The situation brings trouble to users and is bad for spreading application of motorized curtain.